The Legend of Zelda: Divided Destiny
by Jade the Grey
Summary: We all know the story of Link, the Hero of Time, keeper of the Triforce of Courage. But what if something had happened? What if the Triforce of courage had been spilt in half somehow? What if there was another Hero? Link&OC set in OoT time
1. Prologue

_Many eons ago, the Three Golden Goddesses descended __upon the fields of the earth and created Hyrule.When their work was done, the Three returned to the Heavens, but they left behind fragments of their Wisdom, their Courage and their Power. The Triforce was created by the light that came to be when they left our world and entered the Heavens. Their Power, Wisdom and Courage were bestowed upon three people, so they would be kept safe. After many years of passing, the three pieces of the Triforce were passed to the Princess of Hyrule, a young Hylian boy, and the Gerudo king from the west. The Gerudo knew that if he would posses the three pieces of the Triforce, he would posses the Power of the Gods. This thought corrupted him and when he found out one of the pieces was in the Princess' care, he attacked Hyrule. The Princess escaped with the help of her nursemaid Impa. Before she left, she met with the young Hylian boy and entrusted him with the precious Ocarina of Time. This boy was the legendary Hero of Time who would free Hyrule from the malice of the west. His name was Link and he was the keeper of the Triforce of Courage.  
But what if something had gone wrong during the last Passing? What if the Triforce of Courage had accidentally been split in half? Who could have the other part?_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Ok so this was the Prologue.  
The first Chapter will be put in the charachter's pov, but the others will be told narator wise.  
I know this is a bit short but chap 1 is longer, I swear!  
This is my first fic, so please be gentle Also note that my english isn't perfect so excuse any errors


	2. Chapter 1: the first Encounter

Ok first Chap This is told in my OC's point of view. That will change in the next chapters though...  
The Poem at the end of the chapter is written by me, and I plan to do this for as many chapters as I can. (As long as the inspiration is flowing)  
I don't own Zelda, Link (TT) or any other aspect of the Legend of Zelda (Whish I could own Sheik though...drool ). I do own the OC's Ashra and Ashra's father. 

'Stupid Lizards.' I muttered under my breath. 'Good for nothing sons of…'  
A group of the Lizalfos who had been assigned to me had found no better way of getting past a 50 foot hill than to tunnel through it. As they got half way the would-be tunnel collapsed, trapping them inside. Then I remembered what my good friend Nabooru had told me. "Always take the lead with Lizalfos, Ashra. They're excellent fighters, but dumb as hell. If you didn't chew their food for them, they'd forget to eat. Luckily Lizalfos didn't need food. We were just outside the desert now and a small oasis caught my eye. I ordered the Lizalfos to sit stay (good doggies) and headed for the oasis. There was a small lake amidst the many palm trees and ferns, where I dropped to my knees and stared at my reflection on the water's still surface. My long, waist length, dark blond, almost red hair was tied up in a high ponytail and my face was tanned from life in the desert, though now it was flushed from irritation and frustration. I'm not particularly beautiful, but I'm not ugly either. I'm tall, and slender with a good physique, which is needed when you're a thief. You know, the whole running-away-when-you-get-caught thing. Though I'm always very sober about my looks, there is one aspect of my appearance that I am extremely proud of. My eyes. Red, almost like blood and a gift from my mother. As the daughter of a Gerudo man and a Sheikah woman, I've had quite some trouble fitting in with the Gerudo and my mother, or the other Sheikah I have never met. I am alone.

'_Ashra!' A harsh voice awakened me from my sleep. I slowly opened my eyes and glanced in the direction of the familiar voice. 'Get up you lazy girl'_

'_Well good morning to you too' I muttered and stumbled out of my warm, comfy bed. _

'_What did you say?!' the male voice blared again. ' Nothing, nothing.' I said hastily as I put on my robe. 'Get dressed! Lord Ganondorf has an assignment for you.'  
'An assignment? Fo…for me? But I'm not a soldier!' I said in a dumbstruck tone.  
'Yes, I know that!' the man snapped. He ran a hand through his fiery red hair and looked down at me. 'But he asked for you specifically. Goddesses know why... Now hurry! The Lord is in the library.'  
I nodded and raced to get ready. Before I headed out the door, the man spoke again. 'Don't mess it up, Ashra. This is your chance to prove you're not a worthless twit like your mother.'  
I froze. My fists tightened, my jaws clenched and I turned to look at him with eyes as old as ice . 'Don't worry, father. I won't.' I turned and left, the rage inside me growing stronger. Someday I would show him. Someday…_

Someday. I splashed some water in my face and returned to my, eh…troops…right… We continued over the hill and after a three our walk we came close to our target. There he was. A young man in a green tunic carrying a Hylian shield with the royal crest on his back and the master sword over his shoulder. A little blue orb was floating beside him. A fairy. This is him. Before I could open my mouth to give orders, the lizalfos were already storing down the hill, their swords drawn, screaming ferociously.' NO! you idiots!' I yelled, but they couldn't hear me. Or they didn't want to hear me. I had my rupees on the latter. It's true Lizalfos need constant guiding, but when they smell a kill, nothing or no one can stop them. Well at least they would get the job done, so…I couldn't believe my eyes. One by one, my soldiers were being slaughtered. By a mere child! Okay, he was about my age, but still! I had to act now. I continued downhill until I found some levelled terrain. I took my bow and prepared an arrow, took aim and pulled the arrow back, ready to release it and kill my target.

_I reached out my hand to knock on the heavy, wooden door leadi__ng to the library, but pulled back startled when the door opened by its self. I took a deep breath and stepped into the poorly lit room. There were a few oil lamps on the walls, casting flickering shadows upon the walls and ceiling. There were several tables in the room, most of them buried beneath mounds of books and scrolls. On the back wall of the room hung a stone tablet with a mural painted on it. I had heard about that mural from other Gerudo, boasting about how they had been in His presence, how they had been summoned by Him. To fetch him some tea. Yeah, really something to boast about... The mural had caught my eye and I gazed upon the drawing A large golden triangle stood in the centre of the scenery and three golden figures were pictured each scaling a side of the triangle. The large triangle was made up out of three smaller triangles, each of the same golden colour. Only, the bottom triangle was split in two. Before I could give the matter any more thought, a low intimidating voice spoke. 'Intriguing, isn't it?'  
I had been so infatuated by the mural, I hadn't noticed Ganondorf standing beside it, his back towards me.  
'Eh, yes.' I said carefully. 'Fascinating.'  
'The Triforce of the Three Golden Goddesses. Din, Farore and Nayru. The Triforce of Wisdom, the Triforce of Courage and the Triforce of Power. you know the legend, do you not?'  
I frowned. Of course I knew the legend, everyone does. 'The Three Golden Goddesses granted their Wisdom, Courage and Power to the people of Hyrule in the form of the Triforce. Every new generation the owner passes on his or her fragment of the Triforce to a new keeper, through the Rite of Passage, a ritual that is only known to the Keepers and will only be known when to them when it's time to pass the Triforce on.' I said, summing up everything I knew in short context.  
'The current keeper of the Triforce of Wisdom is Zelda, Princess of Hyrule, who disappeared 7 years ago. Where the other two pieces are, I do not know.' Ganondorf gave me something that looked like a smile and nodded. 'Correct, dear girl.' he said and gestured me to come closer. I swallowed and tried not to look nervous, though my legs were shaking as I stepped forward to join Ganondorf.  
As I was standing beside him, gazing at the mural, I feel a strange power flowing from my great an fearsome King, like an ice-cold wave, pulling you under, away from the light and into the deep dark water before you even had the chance to dram your last breath. I felt a sudden tingling in my right hand, but paid no attention to it and kept looking at the scenery on the stone tablet before me.  
'It was predicted long ago, that someday there would be a great evil that would sweep over Hyrule like an all-devouring cloud, laying shadowy veil over the provinces and people of Hyrule. A Hero would Rise, the Hero of Time, the Keeper of the Triforce of Courage, who would wield the blade of Evil's Bane and drive the evil out of the land. But then, about three hundred years ago, the prophecy was altered. The Evil, it seemed, would be far too powerful for one man to handle. So on the Rite of Passage leading into that generation, the Triforce of Courage was split in half and granted to two Keepers, thus two Heroes.' Ganondorf paused a while and then turned his back on me.  
'If you could choose one of the three pieces of the Triforce, which one would you choose?'  
I was startled by the question. I had never given the subject any thought. I pondered for a while and then spoke slowly. 'I...don't think I could pick. I mean, the logical pick would be Power.' Ganondorf nodded slowly and I continued. 'but what is power without the wisdom to use that power?' I saw Ganondorf turn his head slowly towards me as if interested. I boldly continued.  
'The same goes for Courage and Wisdom. What is courage without the power to do and the wisdom to wield that power? And what is wisdom without the power to do and the courage to make it happen?' I didn't ad that I would choose courage, because having the courage to try was worth more than just making a plan and sitting on it for years or not planning at all and just destroy everything on your path until you achieve your goal.  
'So you agree that one would need all three pieces of the Triforce in order to fully benefit from its power?' Ganondorf asked. I frowned and stared at the ground for a while. 'Well,...in theory yes...' I agreed. But before I could say anything more Ganondorf turned to look at me. As his eyes locked on to mine I could feel the words I had wanted to speak sink down to my stomach, leaving a massive knot in my windpipe. I could feel the hairs in my neck stand on end as he gave me look that made my skin crawl.  
'The Hero has returned.' he said as he came closer to me. 'After seven years he has finally resurfaced.' I resisted the urge to step back as his frightening form kept drawing closer to me. 'I want you...to kill him.'  
My eyes widened. 'Me? But, ...I'm not an Assassin! I'm too low in rank!' I stuttered.  
'Then you are here by promoted' Ganondorf said and turned away again. 'I hear you're our best archer.' he said.  
'Me? I...'  
'You've never missed a shot?!'  
'Well, no...but...'  
'Ashra!' in a split second Ganondorf was standing right before me, so close that I could feel his breath on my face. 'I have saved this task for you especially. You have recently come of age, yes?' I had turned eighteen three days ago... I nodded slowly.  
'Well then, as you know, every Gerudo who comes of age must take a life in order to make themselves worthy of the name Gerudo.'  
That was true. I did have to kill someone before I could really call myself a Gerudo. But with that in mind I wasn't really sure if I wanted to be a Gerudo. I nodded again.  
'So you'll do it?'  
'Yes, my Lord.' I said and bowed.  
'Good. Your troops will be prepared, you leave in two hours.'  
I bowed again and headed for the door. Before I could close it behind me, however, Ganondorf spoke again.  
'Don't let me down Ashra.'  
'Of course not my Lord.' I wouldn't dream of it..._

The last Lizalfos fell to the grounds and turned to dust with a bloodcurdling scream, and the Hero put his sword back in the sheathe. I was about to fire, let go of the arrow to let it fly through the air and impale the heart of the Hero, who had just single-handedly destroyed over thirty Lizard Warriors, when suddenly he turned towards me. I had to fire. Now! Fire! Do it! Do it now! Do it!  
I put my bow down and stored the arrow back with the others in my quiver. I wouldn't...I just couldn't.  
His eyes. There was something in his eyes. They were so blue, so...familiar... But that couldn't be...we had never met. I swung my bow back over my shoulder and started to walk backwards, not breaking the eye contact, the Hero's hand still resting on the handle of his sword. Then I turned away and headed back for the Fortress. It would be Hell when I got back. Maybe... I took out an arrow, broke it and threw it away. I would tell Ganondorf that I missed the shot and barely escaped with my life. Yes, that would be my story.  
The Hero...The whole way back to the desert, I couldn't stop thinking about that moment, that one brief moment when our eyes met and he stared down in to the very core of my soul.

Hello stranger  
I know we've met  
but I'm afraid  
I did forget  
When our paths crossed  
once before  
when the cloak of innocence  
we still wore  
Hello stranger  
let me see  
into your eyes  
and memory  
I don't know yet  
but when I do  
I won't forget  
and remember you  
on that lovely day  
we met

Okay, that's it for Chap one Hope you liked it, please R&R but be gentle, it's my first fic TT  
I have the second chapter ready but I'll wait to upload it until I get some Reviews. You never know, they might improve my style (which needs improving...)  
Peace out!  
JadexXx


	3. Chapter 2: A turn of the tide

Riiight! Chapter two up, for a friend of mine. don't want to let him wait, poor thing XD  
again, I don't own Zelda, Link and stuff, nintendo does. They own most cool things...sigh  
I do own the OC's Ashra and Gordan. (Mine! Grabs Ashra and Gordan, glares evily)

'YOU IDIOT!'  
'Sorry.'  
'YOU INCOMPETENT FOOL!'  
'Sorry again.' Ashra looked up at her father's face, which was red with rage.  
'You think SORRY will make up for your mistake?! Lord Ganondorf entrusts you with one simple task and you BLOW IT!'  
Ashra had never seen her father so furious. She'd screwed up before, but this time it was serious.  
'I knew it! I knew you were worthless! No good, weak, little…'  
'Gordan!' Ashra witnessed how the sound of this low, threatening voice made her father's face turn as pale as the midnight moon as he turned to face his King.  
'Y…yes…my Lord?'  
_'If he were to bow any deeper, his head would be in the sand. Right where it should be…' _Ashra thought.  
'You shouldn't be so hard on the girl, Gordan. So she made a mistake. It's only human.' Ganondorf said and put his hand on Gordan's shoulder.  
'But…but my lord, she..' Gordan started to protest, but one look from his King made it clear that no further protest would be tolerated. Lest it be extremely painful for the protester.  
Then Ganondorf turned to Ashra. 'What happened, my dear??' he asked in an overly concerned tone, like a father fussing over his sick child.  
'I was told you never miss. '  
Ashra's expression was set in stone and it didn't change.  
'He was too quick for me.' She said. 'He dodged and came at me. I only had one chance to escape and I took it.'  
Ganondorf nodded, an understanding look on his face.  
'It's true my Lord. One of her arrows is missing…' said a rat faced Gerudo in a corner of the Throne room.  
'I'm very sorry, my Lord.' Ashra said  
'No matter. Tomorrow is another day! You can try again then.' The way the Great Gerudo King spoke made it sound like it was a game played by silly little children.  
'Yes my Lord.' Ashra said. She bowed for the door.  
'Perhaps you'd like me to bring you his heart as proof, next time.' She muttered under her breath.  
'What an excellent idea, Ashra!' Ganondorf said full of enthusiasm.  
'I prefer his head though. It will be a nice addition to the wall above the fireplace in my room.'  
'Yes…my Lord.' Ashra bowed again and left.  
_'Me and my big mouth.' _She thought as she walked on to the balcony outside of her room. She sighed as she watched the land of Hyrule prepare for slumber. The crimson sun was setting in the distance behind the mountains surrounding Lake Hylia and it was taking Ashra's mood with it. Killing Keese and other monsters was one thing, but a person? A human being? She had failed to do so once…what if she failed again?  
'It's kill or be killed.' She said as she shrugged and turned inside. Ashra decided to ask Ganondorf where she would be able to find the hero and headed for his study. When she arrived however, she found the room empty. Save for the endless clutter of tomes and scrolls of course. One of the Gerudo - house rules, (yes, they have those) was never to enter the King's study without an invitation.  
_'Well, our primary rule is not to get caught…'_ Ashra thought and slowly stepped inside. She decided to take another look at that mural and carefully made her way to the far side of the room. Why carefully? Well, she's doing something she shouldn't be doing and she's a Gerudo, a thief. It's called, instinct.  
She was half way across the room when suddenly she felt a jerk at her leg and found herself face to face with the floor. Her foot had gotten stuck behind a pile of books and during her fall she had managed to drag one of the small, scroll covered end tables down with her. Some thief…  
She cursed herself to hell under her breath under her breath while quickly placing everything back on the table.  
'What the…' an envelope had appeared from under the scrolls. It was clearly old an a little faded. More importantly, it had Ashra's name on it. When the young girl recognized her mother's handwriting, she didn't hesitate. She stuffed the envelope under her shirt and bolted out of the study, to her room. There, she locked the door and crawled under her covers, something she always did when she was frightened or nervous. Her hands trembled ash she broke the seal on the envelop and removed the letter it contained. Tears welled in her eyes when Ashra read those oh so familiar words.

_My dearest sunflower.  
If you are reading this letter, you are, no doubt, sitting under your covers on your bed. But if you read this note, then I have left you. For this I am truly sorry. I do not expect you to understand my actions just yet. You are far too young, but one day you will have to choose your path and everything will become clear. If you choose to stay with your father and the Gerudo, then I bid you farewell, for our paths will never cross again.  
But if you are anything like me, then you know the desert can never be your home, no mater how much you want it to be. If you whish to know who you truly are, then come find me. You will always have a home with the Sheikah. You are truly my greatest treasure and I hope I will be able to hold you in my arms soon.  
Follow your heart._

_With love  
your mother.  
PS: tell your father I love him._

The tears were now streaming down Ashra's face and she read the letter over and over again. All these years she had hated her mother for leaving her. If she had gotten the letter sooner like she should have…  
Why had Ganondorf kept that for ten years?! And her father? Did he know about this? Ashra felt betrayed and more alone than ever. How could she stay now? How could she serve a man she couldn't trust?  
_'But if I leave…I'll be deserter. They'll hunt me down and kill me.'_Ashra thought. She pondered over her options for a while and then pulled the covers from over her head.  
'Well, best not get caught then.' She said to herself.  
She grabbed her bow and arrows and wrapped herself up in a black travelling cloak. She hastily scribbled down a note for her father and headed for her balcony. She leapt over the edge with an agile swing, landed safely on the ground and disappeared into the night.

Next chap is going to be longer and it's my favorite chapter so far It containes one of my favorite OC's and I'm looking to use it in future chapters. I realy love that OC...  
Anyway R&R please!


	4. Chapter 3: Legacy

Chapter three  
Legacy

'When one suddenly decides to leave one's home and therefore must make one's way across a vast dessert and many miles of land beyond that dessert, then one must surely remember to bring food and water if one wishes to survive.' Ashra said in a fatigued tone.  
'And one must definitely kick one's self if one forgets!' The young Gerudo runaway had been on the road for three hours when her growling stomach had alerted her that she had forgotten to pack any provisions. She'd decided to stock up on goods at Hyrule Castle Town. After another hour or so, Ashra finally arrived at the Town gate. Or at least what was left of it. The heavy, wooden doors lay in ruins and the drawbridge had been reduced to firewood.  
'What the hell happened here?' Ashra asked no one in particular as she stumbled though the moat into what was left of Hyrule castle Town.

What Ashra found was nothing short of a disaster. Crumbling walls, beat down doors, and even dried bloodstains. No doubt there had been a massacre here…  
As Ashra was taking in the scenery, she was suddenly startled by a high pitched shriek that filled the air around her and immediately found herself frozen solid. Something that looked like a dried corpse was making its way towards her.  
_'Shit! Re-dead!' _Ashra thought, while desperately struggling to get free. Meanwhile, the creature kept coming closer? She failed to free herself in time and felt the Re-Dead' shriveled arms grab her tight. Somehow she didn't think it wanted to give her a big welcome hug…  
When the creature grabbed her, however, she felt the paralyzing power of gaze, fade and she immediately took advantage of the situation to start prying herself loose. To the young girl's great contentment she succeeded and fell to the floor.  
_'I have to finfish it before it freezes me again!' _she thought as she desperately searched for something she could beat the thing with. Her hands passed over a large piece of wood. And with one swift blow she knocked the vial disgusting creature out. Ashra sprang to her feet, her makeshift club still in clasped in her hands, and ran back to the front gate. When she heard the icy screech of the Re-Dead again she turned left, without hesitation, grabbed the doorknob of the guardhouse door, turned it, thanked the Three it was open and fled inside. Once inside, however, she really had to resist the urge not to run outside again. The small room was Dark, the only light from two torches on the far end wall and three colored swirls of mist which Ashra recognized as Poes. The Poes were trapped in a cage which hung from the ceiling. Beneath the cage, sitting on a bed placed against the wall was a…ehm…something. The creature was small, with short legs dangling over the side of the bed, and it was wearing a black cloak. Ashra could clearly see, though, that it wasn't human. 'Well!, It's about time you got here! I've been sitting here waiting for you for so long, I can't feel my butt anymore!'  
When the creature suddenly spoke, Ashra startled and staggered back.  
'Don't be scared Ashra. I'm not gonna eat you!' the creature said and its one eyed gaze fell upon Ashra's hand, which was resting on the doorknob.  
'But that Re-dead out there will.'  
Ashra looked up at the creature, confused.  
'How do you…'  
'How do I know your name? That's a question for later. Now I shall give you my name and your instructions.'  
'What instru…'  
'Shush!' Biezzal's the name and Guiding's the game! I…am...a Guide! You do know what a Guide is, don't ya?' Biezzal's interruption had offended Ashra, but she remained polite and shook her head.  
'No I don't know what a Guide is.'  
'A Guide, such as myself, is hired whenever someone needs guidance, duh. We help people on whatever quest they may be on. And I am here to guide you.' Biezzal said.  
'Guide me? But why? I never hired you.' Ashra's confusion had grown even more now.  
'No, _you _didn't. But a lady did. Seven years ago. Told me to wait for a girl named Ashra. So I've waited, you're here, I'll give you your instructions, you can go on your quest and we'll all be happy.'  
'Wait…this woman…what did she look like?'  
'Geez kid, it's been seven years! And I'm no good with faces either. But I do remember her eyes. They were red, like yours. So by using simple deduction I'd say she was a Sheikah, them being the only people in the land with red eyes, ya know…  
Ashra's face had suddenly gone pale.  
'My mother! What did she say? Where did she go? Where can I find her?!' Ashra had so many questions but was once again interrupted by Biezzal.  
'Kid! Calm down! Your tongue's rolling faster than a Goron going downhill! Take a breather!' Biezzal sat up a little straighter, feet still not touching the ground.  
'I don't know where she is, or where she went but I'll tell ya what she said. Biezzal paused and started rummaging through the black cloak.  
'Now where did I…I could've sworn…no, not here….nope…no not- aha! Here it is!' A faded piece of paper emerged from under the cloak. Ashra recognized it as the same paer her mother had used for the letter.  
'Ahem. Now let's see. Have you chosen your path?'  
'What? Why should I tell you?!' Ashra said defensively. She wasn't about to share her life's story with a complete stranger, especially not if that stranger wasn't human.  
Biezzal sighed.  
'Look kid, you wanna know what your mother said, right? Then work with me! This is the first thing I was supposed to ask you and I can't continue unless you answer. Have you chosen?'  
'Yes, I have chosen.'  
'Gerudo or Sheikah?'  
'Sheikah.'  
'Light, or Darkness?'  
'Light.'  
'The Indigogo's or the Swinging Scarecrow?'  
'The Swinging Scare…wait, what?!'  
The little creature started laughing uncontrollably and almost tumbled backwards.  
'Ehehehehehe, sorry kid but I haven't had a good laugh in seven years. Gimme a break, 'kay?!' Biezzal snickered and whipped away a tear.  
'Right, so let's see… okay, your instructions: go to Kokiri Forest, find the hero, help him.'  
'That's it?'  
'That's it.'  
Ashra was a little disappointed, since she had hoped her mother had left her directions to find her instead of sending her on a quest.  
'Oh, right! Check out that chest over there.' Biezzal said and pointed at a corner of the room.  
Ashra approached the chest and her heart started beating fster when she saw the Sheikah crest painted on it in red paint. Her eyes grew wide as she removed it's content. There was a piece of dark crimson fabric that turned ou to be a one-piece uniform.  
'Put it on, put it on!' Biezzal shrieked in excitement.  
'Eh…could you…please…turn around?' Askra asked politely. She preferred not to undress before the creature since she had not defined it's gender yet. And asking would be very rude.  
'Oh crybaby.' Biezzal muttered and covered the one eye.  
Ashra quickly changed into the uniform. The sleeves were short, which was perfect for drawing the bow. The legs came to just above her knees. Ashra slipped into the brown lether boots which covered her knees at the front and came to just under her knees at the back. Finally she took out some bandages from the chest and wrapped them around her arms as she had seen her mother do a few times.  
'you almost ready?!' Biezzal asked, eye still covered.  
'Why? You that curious.' Ashra snickered.  
''Oh yes, I'm a-burstin' with excitement.' The creature replied in a manner that had sarcasm written all over it.  
'It's okay, I'm dressed.' Ashra said and the eye beame visible again.  
'Well? How do I look?' Ashra asked  
'why don't you see for yourself? Take a peek in that mirror behind you?'  
'what mirror behi – GAH!' Ashra had turned around and jumped up when she she found a tall mirror standing where there definitely hadn't been one before. When the shock had died Ashra gave her new garments a close inspection. She rested her hand on the Sheikah crest that was sewn onto her chest with bright red thread. She smiled and turned to face Biezzal.  
'What do you think? Do I look like a Sheikah?'  
'Yeah you look like a Sheikah. But that doesn't mean you are one. Take another peek into that chest.'  
Ashra obeyed and removed the chest's final content. A long dagger with a curved blade and pieces of black obsidian laid into the silver handle. She put the dagger back in it's sheath and hung it on her belt. She then turned to the last item left in the chest. She took it out with trembling hands as she recognized the shining Deku wood, carved to perfection, the subtle lining, the firm handle, the unbreakable string. Her mother's bow.  
The very bow her mother had used to teach Ashra the subtle, beautiful yet lethal art of archery. Ashra felt the tears welling in her eyes again, but she did not permit herself to cry. She swung the bow over her shoulder and turned back to Biezzal.  
'Take this map of the Kingdom, you look like the type that gets lost easily.' Biezzal said.  
'Hey!'  
'Now best be on your way!' biezzal replied, ignoring Ashra's insulted look.  
'Oh one more thing! On the field of battle, courage is your companion. On the Field of Hyrule, count on Valor. Now shoo!'  
'Ashra thanked the creature and left the guardhouse, after making sure the ReDead were no longer around. Finally Ashra left the Castle Grounds and continued across Hyrule Field.  
'I wonder what Biezzal meant by "on the field of hyrule count on Valor"? Courage and Valor are the same thing…' she muttered to herself. The young girl was so lost in thoughts that she failed to keep an eye on the road and soon found herself in a frontal collision with something tall, hard and black. Ashra staggered backwards and looked up, dazed, to see what had hit her. Or rather, what she had walked in to.  
'Woah!' Her jaw dropped when she saw the beautiful black stallion before her. She'd clumsily walked into it's right flank, which it wasn't too happy about.  
'Woops, sorry boy! I guess I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going. Man,…Biezzal was right, I do need a map' she sighed and reached out to stroke it's manes. The horse evade her touch at first, but after carefully sniffing her hand, came closer and let Ashra stroke him. It had calmed down completely as if it had recognized Ashra as it's master. It whinnied softly When Ashra started sratching behind his ear.  
'Yeah, you like that don't you?' said Ashra while scratching further.  
'He, they say horses are smart. Maybe you can help me figure out what Biezzal ment by "on the field of Hyrule count on Valor."' After that last word, Ashra had to quickly pull her hand back, for the horse had started to violently nod and stomp it's feet.  
'Woah boy! Calm down! What's wrong!' Ashra grabbed the rains and got the horse to calm down.  
'Geez, and all just becauwe I said….wait a minute…you're…Valor?' Ashra sighed with relief when she saw the horse nod.  
'Yes! No more walking for hours on end! Goodbye soar feet!.'  
After having inspected the saddlebags, which, much to Ashra's delight, contained food and water, she mounted her new companion and set off on her journey to Kokiri Forest. It was a two day trip from the Castle to the Forest which gave the young girl much time for thought.  
'You know, it's going to be strange though.' Ashra said to Valor (she conversed with the horse frequently since she had discovered it could understand her.).  
'First time I met him, I tried to kill him. Now I'm on my way to help him.' She sighed.  
'I'm gonna have to come up with a good excuse if he recognizes me…'  
When she finally arrived at Kokiri Forest the sun was already setting. Ashra hurried inside, for she knew the Kokiri didn't come out after sunset since the place had become very dangerous after the Deku Tree had died seen years ago. When she finally managed to find a Kokiri that was willing to talk to her, she asked him about a young man in a green Tunic.  
'Well, a guy did pass by here in a green tunic and he looked like a boy that used to live here and disappeared seven years ago. Only it couldn't be because that boy was a Kokiri, but still, he had the same clothes and everything!' the little boy said, waving his arms in excitement.  
'He went into the Lost Woods.'  
The Lost Woods. Somehow that didn't sound very…inviting.  
'Okay, thanks.' Ashra said and turned to leave.  
'Hey, were are you going!?'  
'To the Lost Woods.'  
'why?'  
'None of your business.'  
'Sorry I asked. But the Woods are dangerous to outsiders! They got the name for a reason, ya know!'  
Ashra shrugged.  
'Ill be fine.' She said and walked on, leaving the Kokiri behind. The little boy slowly shook his head.  
'Another one for the Skullkids.' He whispered.

Hour hours had passed since Ashra had entered the woods and exhaustion and thirst were starting to get to her.  
'Aaaaw man! I passed that rock eight times already!' she sighed and fell to her knees. She was tired and unable to go on.  
'Sleep…good…' she muttered as she fell to the ground. The last thing she heard was the wind rustling though the trees as she let herself sink in to the darkness.


	5. Chapter 4: Of mistrust and understanding

_Hi all! It's been a while, I know, but I've been in a bit of a pickle the last fex months. I dropped out of college, started a job at a hotel, left the job a the hotel, fell down the stairs and decided to start school again. Long story short, my right leg's in a cast, I'm going to study to be a gradeschool teacher like I've always wanted to do and I haven't had much time for writing. Also, I'm lazy and I hate typing. The next chapter still has to be writen and that could take a while, but that's the good thing to being in a cast, I4ve got nowhere to go and lot's of time to write! Please review!  
I'd just like to thank everyone who's reviewed up 'till now! **  
Lady Midday, **my partner in crime when it comes to Zelda and writing.  
**Kouta Aburame  
Kamari no Hyrule  
Lone Dark Wolf  
This is the End  
Kazmes**_

Thank you all so much!  
  
Of mistrust and understanding: The Meeting.

Darkness. Just Darkness. Nothing more.  
_'But wait. There are..lights...three of them.'  
_**Your point being? You belong to the Darkness. You always have.  
**_'No, I...the lights are gone! Wait! Come back!'  
_**You belong to the Darkness Ashra! You are mine!  
**_'No! No I'm not!'  
_**Yes, you are! You are mine! I own you!**

'NOOO!' Ashra shot up, breathing heavily, her brow dripping with sweat. That voice...It sounded familiar...  
'I'm gona have nightmares about that...' she sighed and looked around her.  
'Where the hell am I? Oh...right...the WOODS!' Ashra got up and dusted herself of rather violently, obiously upset about the fact that she was still in the Lost Woods.  
'Okay, let's see...I came in that way, because I recognize that rock that looks like my dad's big ol' head, so...that way.'  
The newly-found Sheikah girl set of on her journey again and after an hour or so she came to what she asumed was the ens of the line.  
'Great' She sighed. 'No where to go and no Hero...this sucks...'  
She didn't have much time to complain though, because the loudening sound of footsteps told her someone was comming.

Link sighed with relief when he saw the massive silhout of the Forest Temple grow in front of him.  
'Well, looks like we made it Navi.' he said cheerfully to the litlle blue Orb floating next to him  
'Now, let's go!' he started towards the Temple but sudenly stopped and peered at the stone wall in front of him.  
'Eh...so where's the entrance?'

Ashra had conceiled herself amongst the foliage of the numerous trees surounding the Temple and watched silently as the Hero searched for the entrance.

_'Ridiculous green outfit, Master Sword, Hylian Shield, little flying blue thing. Yup, it's him.' _she thought.  
'Oh, what's the use of having a Temple if the people can't get in to worship?' Link muttered and looked up at the trees above him. 'I mean, the whole concept is just ri-GAH!!' Link stumbled back, startled, which caused him to fall down over a treeroot and land on his back. He looked up, confused and dazed, at the girl who had just dropped down in front of him. The stern look on her face made it clear that she wasn't one to mess with.  
'Geez, will you please, NOT do that!' Link was still on the ground, breathing heavily. 'You scared the living daylight out of me!'  
'Oh? Did I?' Ashra said coldly. 'Sorry.'  
_'Now why do I have the feeling that she didn't mean that appology...'_ Link thought to him self. He took his time to observe the stranger infront of him.  
'Weird...' he muttered  
'What's weird?'  
'You look...a little familiar.'  
Ashra startled but quickly recovered.  
'Have you now?' she asked as neutral as possible.  
'Yeah...You...You're that girl from Hyrule field!! You tried to kill me!'  
_'crap...'_

Before Ashra could say something Link had already jumped to his feet and held the Master Sword protectively in front him.

Achra put her hands up defensivly and spoke in as calm a tone as posible.  
'I wasn't trying to kill you.'  
'You were aiming your bow at me!' Link argued  
'I wasn't aiming at YOU, I was aiming at...' Ashra panicked. Why was it that she could come up with every single curse in the Gerudo and Sheikah language, (which were a lot...especially in Gerudo...) but she couldn't come up with an excuse.  
'Well? You were aiming at?' Link pressed. His saphire eyes gleamed dangerously. He would kill her if she gave him a reason.  
'Eh..I was aiming at...eh...the...the Lizalfos! Yeah! I was going to help you out but, you seemed to be getting by pretty well, so...'

Ashra swallowed.  
_'Please, Din, Farore, Nayru...LET HIM BUY IT!!'_ she prayed.  
Though Link was stil suspicious, he lowered his sword a little.  
'You...were going to help me?'  
'Yup.'  
'Why?'  
Ashra sighed. She couldn't tell him that he had to help if she wanted to find her mother...  
The Gerudo side of her was getting really sick of making up excuses. The whole Gerudo lidestyle revolved around getting by unnoticed. They were trained in stealth just so they wouldn't get caught and wouldn't have to make up excuses. Because, honestly, if you were caught with your hand in the cookiejar, what would you say? "I wasn't taking a cookie, I was...counting them...yeah..." I think not... But were trailing off. Back to Ashra's lame attempts at making up excuses.  
'Well, ...you see eh...I...' The list of Sheikah and Gerudo curses ran through her head once more but this time they weren't followed by an excuse, no matter how lame.  
_'crap! He's not buying it!!' _Ashra started to panic and it was getting visible.  
Link's pale blue eyes were still fixed on her and he was just about to attack when his eyes fell on the Sheikah emblem on Ashra's chest. No he's not a perv, it just stands out!  
'Wait! You're a Sheikah!' Link sheethed his blade and relaxed.  
'Did Impa send you to help me?'  
'Eh...yeah...Impa sent me!' Ashra said quickly.  
_'I'll figure out who that is later. First priority right now is not to get sliced and diced. So far, mission acomplished.'  
_The name Impa did sound familiar to her, but she would worry about that later. She knew she was doing wrong by lying but she needed to get Link to trust her and it looked like she was succeeding. He would probably never find out, right? Right?  
'Oh good! Sorry about being so suspicious. You just don't know who to trust these days.' Link said. He ran a hand through his golden hair with an embaressed grin on his face.  
_'He...he...yeah...'  
_He held out his hand and smiled.

'I'm Link.'  
'Ashra.'  
'Nice to meet you Ashra.' he said, still smiling as they shook hands.  
Ashra felt her cheeks burn slightly at the touch of his hand and quickly broke the contact.

'Uh...yeah. Same here.' she muttered and turned away.  
Growing up in the Desert wasn't exactly good for one's social skills and because of her heritage, Ashra didn't have many friends growing up. The only people she did talk to were her mother and Nabooru, but her mother had left when she was eight and Nabooru had been very bussy at the Collosus lately so Ashra had been seeing less and less of her. There was her father, of course, but she and him had never really talked. At least not on a normal decibel level. The two of them always seemed to comunicate in ways other than a normal conversation. They shouted, yes. They growled. They turned to "physical comunication" which basically ment throwing stuff around the room, hoping to hit as much of the other as posible and using everything that wasn't nailed down as ammo. Ah, the Gerudo way of life.  
'So Ashra, you...wouldn't happen to know where the entrance to this place is, would you?' Link asked hopefully.  
'Eh...no.' Ashra said and raised an eyebrow.  
'Oh...damn.'  
_'He doesn't even know where the entrance is? Some Hero...'_

**'Hey!'**

Ashra looked up to see where the anoying sound came from and saw the little blue orb, floating near a tree, high up on a ramp against the Temple wall.  
'Yeah Navi, it's tree, great. There are only a couple of hundred around here. Nice find!' Link answered sarcastically.  
**'Link!'**

'Maybe the entrance is up there.' Ashra glanced up at the tree again, but could find no possible way of getting up the ramp.  
'Not very accesible though...'  
Link pondered the possiblities for a while and a huge grin crept over his handsome face.

'C'mon Ashra, I'll give you a lift.' the young Hylian said, still grinning widely. He took a strange looking object out of one of his pockets with his left hand and held out his right towards Ashra. She glanced at the boy's hand with causion.  
'What are you going to do?'  
'You'll just have to take my hand and see.'  
When Link saw his last remark didn't exactly convince Ashra, he smiled.  
'Relax Ashra. Trust me.'  
Trust...That was something Ashra had never been particularly good with. She had only ever trusted her mother and Nabooru. And Ganondorf, but he just demanded trust. Now, this boy was asking for her trust.  
'I...I can't trust you...not yet. But I will take your hand.' Ashra said

Link's smile faded a little but his eyes brightened when Ashra took his hand.  
'Hold in tight!' The young Hero aimed the strange object at the tree and before Ashra could even open her mouth to scream when she flet the ground disappearing beneath her feet, she was already up on the ramp, on her knees, gasping for breath, with a grinning Link beside her.  
'Hoo...hookshot...' she breathed

'Yup'

'Aha...'  
Link helped her up and pointed at the entrance to the Temple.  
'Door'  
'Uhu...'  
Link grinned and started walking towards the Temple. 'Relax Ashra, it could've been worse.' he said and turned towards her, still grinning.  
'You could've had to climb.'  
_'Smug bastard.'_

_Weeeee They finally met!  
Just a litlle question, any Nick Cave fans out here?  
I've been listening to the same playlist over and over while I was typing this. Tupelo, Brother my cup is empty, Halleluja, The Curse of Milhaven and my alltime favorite, From her to eternity. Yes, I type slowly. I get distracted very easily...but enywho, let me know if you like Nick Cave, R&R (you'll get more cookies!) and Goodnight to ya'll! (yes it's night here..)_

Peace out!

Jade


End file.
